1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens apparatus, and more particularly, to a lens apparatus having a function of adjusting an optical axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a lens apparatus which uses a linear actuator such as a voice coil motor (VCM) to drive a movable lens such as a focus lens and a zoom lens (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-102106).
In the lens apparatus which uses the linear actuator to drive the lens as described above, generally, a lens frame is slidably supported by a guide shaft provided parallel to an optical axis, and the lens is movably supported. Accordingly, if the guide shaft is not accurately incorporated, the optical axis of the lens is inclined, and desired optical performance cannot be obtained.
In view of the above, there have been proposed various lens apparatuses capable of adjusting the inclination of the optical axis by adjusting the inclination of the guide shaft.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-209647 proposes a configuration in which an eccentric cam part is formed in a guide shaft, and the eccentric cam part is inserted through a lens frame. According to this configuration, when the guide shaft is rotated, the eccentric cam part is eccentrically rotated. As a result, the lens frame through which the eccentric cam part is inserted moves in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis, so that the deviation of the optical axis is adjusted.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-227170 proposes a configuration in which one end of a guide shaft is fixed to a lens barrel, and another end thereof is eccentrically supported by a bearing member which is rotatably provided to the lens barrel. According to this configuration, when the bearing member is rotated, the another end of the guide shaft which is supported by the bearing member is eccentrically rotated. As a result, the guide shaft is swung so as to form a circular arc, so that the inclination of an optical axis is adjusted.